Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is a major character in Phineas and Ferb, and the daughter of Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz. She was born on the 15th of June, coincidentally the same day as Linda and Lawrence's wedding anniversary. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") She can not be considered a villain, but she sometimes helps her father with his schemes. Personality and Traits Vanessa's behavior is comparable to that of a typical teenager. She cares about her reputation, having been upset when her clothes were mistakenly switched with Candace's. Vanessa has always been found with the "punk" or "goth" crowd, as seen in her childhood photos and her friends' appearance ("Hail Doofania!", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Brain Drain"). It is evident that she desires to have a car of her own. She once tried to prove herself responsible enough to own a car by trying to acquire a rare element, Pizzazium Infinionite, in the Superduper Mega Superstore for her father when he needed it ("Vanessassary Roughness"). She has also shown this when he told her he'd brought her a gift which would be in his words, 'The key to her happiness', openly hoping for a car, but dismayed to find out it was a Mary McGuffin doll she had asked for when she was seven. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") She is or was on her school's swimming team. She also performed ballet as a young girl and was in a school production. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Although she tries to deny it when around her father, she is evil to a small, yet significant extent. She has aided in Heinz's schemes on rare occasions, zapping pigeons with a hypnotic device as part of his plan to have them release their fecal waste upon the mayor on one ("Tree to Get Ready") and picking up blueprints for his "Space laser-inator" he would use to control Danville on another ("I Scream, You Scream"). She'd even snatched a Mary McGuffin doll from a little girl when she felt the need to keep her father's gift to her ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). The most prominent display of this trait was during the Summer Solstice while she was in Paris, when she "rented" a scooter, threatened Major Monogram with a hairdryer acting as if it was a weapon, and hijacked Agent P's hover car to make her escape ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Though largely in denial of the evil inherited from her father, she has admitted her possession of it. Appearance Vanessa has blue eyes, dark brown hair, which she wears long and freely down her back. She wears a tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots. She is also a beautiful and slender teenager. She did not inherit any of her father's features except the color of her hair and the color of the eyes. Her clothes are in the basic military Goth fashion. She wears black goth clothes and when a mix-up at a laundrette leaves her in Candace's clothes, Vanessa thinks she looks like a candy cane. Background Information * Dan Povenmire stated that he likes to think that Vanessa and Ferb will end up together when they are older (presumably beyond the scope of the show), when "that age difference won't be so much". * Vanessa is voiced by Olivia Olson, the daughter of script supervisor Martin Olson. * She appears to be left-handed, as she can be seen writing with her left hand during the song Busted. * Like her mom and dad she has a more yellow skin than other characters. * Vanessa celebrates her 16th birthday in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". * She wears Gothic clothing, with tight-fitting, black clothes and knee-high high-heeled black boots. * Vanessa is a good singer as she sings well in "I Scream, You Scream", "Vanessassary Roughness", and "Finding Mary McGuffin". * She was originally introduced as Dr. Doofensmirtz's assistant in "The Magnificent Few", but she was revealed to be Doofenshmirtz's daughter at the end of the episode. * In "Vanessassary Roughness", Vanessa is shown to be fast runner. * She has a friend named Lacey. Just like Candace, she has a friend with a name ending on the same homophonic sound, Lacey and Stacy. * She appears in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" in a deleted scene where she complains to her father before leaving. Later her 2nd Dimension counterpart appears trying to convince her father to stop outlawing any boy who shows an interest in her. * In "Skiddley Whiffers", it is revealed that she's allergic to bees. * Before breaking up with Johnny, she was attracted to evil boys, then she met Monty Monogram, then, she started to think that dating a good boy will be fine ("Minor Monogram"). * In one episode ("Vanessassary Roughness") she is shown to be very nimble and flexible while pursuing "Pizzazium Infinionite". * In "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", she probably stole a scooter. * Her birthday is on the same day as Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher's anniversary ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). * She appears as a Rutian Twi'Lek in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". Trivia * Her voice actress, Olivia Olson, also plays as Marceline the Vampire Queen on the animated show Adventure Time, who is a goth, like Vanessa. Curiously enough, both Vanessa and Marceline have to deal with their "evil" fathers. Olivia and her father, Martin Olson, reunite in Adventure Time where Martin voices Marceline's soul-sucking father, Hunson Abadeer, the ruler of the Nightosphere. * Thomas Sangster, the voice actor for Ferb, played opposite Olivia Olson in the film "Love Actually", where he is a young boy crushing on a girl, similar to Ferb and Vanessa's relationship. The difference is that they're the same age and that it's confirmed that she returns his feelings. Songs Vanessa has Sung Vanessa has sung the following songs: * "Busted" (with Candace Flynn) * "I'm Me" * "Not So Bad a Dad" * "That Christmas Feeling" (voice only) * "The Christmas Song" (on the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album) * "The Twelve Days of Christmas" (on the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album) * "I Walk Away" (voice only) Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Female Category:TV characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney Channel Category:Brown hair Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:European Category:German Category:Blue eyes Category:Attractive Female Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Characters who are biologically related to the villain Category:Recurring characters Category:Emotionless characters Category:Teenagers Category:Disney Heroines Category:Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off characters Category:Cartoon characters